Jalan Pintas Horor
by Pleiades Star Cluster
Summary: Ketika jalan yang biasa Daichi dkk lewati saat pergi mengaji ditutup, Kuroo mengusulkan untuk lewat jalan pintas. Masalahnya, jalan pintas yang dimaksud adalah... / Chibi Captains Squad is BACK! / gaje / humor gagal


Kala bedug isya berakhir, biasanya para anak di bawah umur memilih―atau disuruh orangtua mereka―untuk masuk rumah hingga sang surya kembali bersinar. Namun lain halnya dengan Sawamura Daichi dan kawan-kawan; saat magrib mereka memang dilarang keras berkeliaran di luar rumah, namun saat jarum pendek menunjuk angka tujuh dan jarum panjang di angka dua belas, izin untuk keluar rumah baru diberikan. Tenang saja, mereka keluar rumah untuk kegiatan yang positif, yaitu mengaji bersama Ustad Takeda Ittetsu dan Ustadzah Shimizu Kiyoko di TPQ Al-Qarasu.

Untungnya Oikawa Tooru tidak perlu melumuri kulit mulusnya dengan tabir surya karena sudah malam. Tinggal pakai baju koko, celana panjang, peci, dan berbekal kitab tilawati, ia langsung nongol dalam satu kali panggilan.

Yang jadi masalah justru Bokuto Koutaro.

"Bokuto, cepetan, dong!" Kuroo Tetsurou memanggil dari luar pagar. Kalau sampai mereka terlambat, alamat dihadiahi tugas tambahan dari Pak Ustad.

"Bentar! Peciku belom ketemu!" Kalau Oikawa suka telat main layangan karena sanblok, maka Bokuto telat gara-gara "peralatan perangnya" tersebar random di penjuru sarangnya. Entah itu kitab ngaji, alat tulis, atau peci seperti sekarang.

Dan bagi para pembaca, tidak usah membayangkan bagaimana seorang Bokuto Koutaro berpeci dengan rambut naik begitu. Terlalu melelahkan bagi otak.

"Gak usah pake aja! Si Teru juga gak pake, kok!" Daichi menambahkan.

"Sawamura, aku emang gak punya kali ya," Terushima Yuuji menyikut lengan Daichi. Yang disikut cuma cengar-cengir.

"Aku hitung sampe tiga!" Oikawa melancarkan jurus pamungkasnya. "Satuuuu..."

"Sabar, dong!"

"Duaaaa..."

" _Sebentaaaar!_ "

"Tiiii..."

"Ah, ketemu!" sahutan si burung hantu menyetop kata, "Tiga" Oikawa di tengah-tengah. Dalam tiga sekon, Bokuto muncul di balik pintu yang mengayun terbuka, lengkap dengan peci songkok di kepala. "Udah lama nunggunya, ya?"

"Banget!" Bokuto kena sembur berjamaah.

"Sudah-sudah! Buruan berangkat!" Daichi yang duluan balik badan. Disusul oleh empat bocah lainnya yang mengekor bak anak bebek.

.

.

 **Jalan Pintas Horor**

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

.

.

TPQ yang mereka tuju sebenarnya tidak begitu jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka. Sepuluh menit bisa sampai, dan kalau berangkat lebih awal ada kesempatan untuk mengasup energi sarat MSG di perjalanan. Daichi memilih TPQ Al-Qarasu karena selain dekat, ustadnya juga baik (kalau tidak bisa dibilang polos). Nilai plusnya, sang ustadzah pun adalah kembang kampung―bahkan konon katanya ditaksir dua santriwan TPQ yang usianya bahkan lebih muda dari Daichi.

Yang jadi kendala adalah...

"Sejak kapan ada kondangan di sini?"

... jika jalan yang biasa mereka lalui sedang ditutup.

Tepatnya ditutup karena ada acara pernikahan tradisional besar-besaran. Tenda biru sampai seberang jalan, papan "SELAMAT MENEMPUH HIDUP BARU" dengan desain manis manja yang berjejer tanpa malu di pinggir jalan, tamu-tamu undangan yang menjadi barrier yang ampuh bagi para pengguna jalan, belum lagi _sound system_ ukuran gaban yang menghalangi satu-satunya celah untuk menyelinapkan diri. Kalau masih bisa lewat, sih, tidak masalah, nah ini pejalan kaki saja terpaksa balik kucing dan mencari jalan lain.

"Gimana, nih?" Terushima menyenggol lengan Daichi.

"Kok malah tanya aku, sih?" Daichi sewot.

"Gara-gara Bokuto, nih!" Oikawa asal mangap.

"Kok, aku yang disalahin?" si tertuduh tidak terima.

"Soalnya kamu yang paling enak buat disalahin," ucapan seringan kapas namun setega ibu tiri memunculkan rengutan mewek di wajah bulat si burung hantu mini.

"Masa' kita harus bolos, sih?" Terushima mulai khawatir akan kemungkinan terburuk.

Di antara mereka berlima, yang paling tenang adalah Kuroo. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena ia telah memiliki solusi atas masalah pelik mereka. "Eh, temen-temen!" Cling! Dalam sekejap, seluruh atensi langsung terpusat pada Kuroo. Si pusat atensi pun nyengir layaknya bos mafia.

"Aku tau jalan pintas ke TPQ."

.

.

"Kuroo..."

"Ya?"

"Kamu yakin ini jalan pintasnya?"

"Iya. Emang kenapa?"

Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, jalan pintas yang dimaksud Kuroo adalah... jalan sempit yang dihimpit dua lokasi pemakaman. Kanan makam Islam, kiri makam Cina. Belum lagi tidak adanya lampu jalan ataupun perumahan yang bisa jadi sumber penerangan.

"Kapan terakhir kamu lewat sini?" Daichi bertanya lagi, hanya untuk memastikan kawan sepermainannya ini masih waras. Sementara itu, tiga bocah lainnya meringkuk di belakang punggung sang gagak kecil, semua merinding disko.

"Tadi siang, sih. Waktu mau nyari kersen di pinggir sawah dekat TPQ," cerita Kuroo dengan wajah inosen―di mata Daichi, itu wajah minta digampar selop dengan sukarela.

Daichi menghela nafas. "Kalau aku, sih, nggak terlalu keberatan lewat sini. Tapi mereka kayaknya menolak keras..." jempolnya menuding tiga bocah pucat yang setia ngumpet di balik punggung boncelnya. Kuroo cuma bisa _sweatdropped_.

"Ba-balik aja, yuk..." Bokuto menarik-narik lengan baju koko Daichi.

"Iya... kalau besok kita jelaskan kenapa absen, Ustad Takeda pasti maklum," sambung Oikawa.

"A-atau kita cari jalan lain..." timpal Terushima.

"Percuma. Jalan ke TPQ cuma yang ditutup tadi sama jalan ini," wajah Kuroo mencerminkan niat buruk yang tersembunyi dari usulan jeniusnya. "Lagipula tilawati kalian bertiga belum naik tingkat dari minggu lalu, kan? Kalo absen sekarang, yang lain bakal maklum kalo kalian gak lulus-lulus."

Makjleb.

"Dan kita semua juga bawa Alquran, kan? Jadi tenang saja," Daichi berupaya menghapus ketakutan para sahabatnya, meskipun kata-katanya perlu diralat: yang bawa Alquran cuma dia dan Kuroo, yang lainnya hanya bawa Juz Amma dan kitab tilawati.

Pasrah akan nasib buruk, tiga bocah penakut itu ngintilin Kuroo dan Daichi yang meng- _cover_ bagian depan gerombolan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini..." Terushima mangap lagi, "...malam Jumat, kan?"

Ucapan tanpa dosa si bocah langsung dihadiahi pelototan macan dari keempat rekannya.

.

.

"Sudah jam segini, kok Daichi belum datang juga, ya?" Takeda memeriksa arlojinya. Jarum pendek sudah memang masih di angka tujuh, namun jarum panjang sudah jauh dari angka dua belas. Satu jam lima belas menit lagi pelajaran mengaji dibubarkan.

"Kenapa, Pak Ustad?" Kiyoko, yang baru saja selesai membimbing para santriwati, menggeser posisi duduknya mendekati sang ustad muda berwajah imut-imut. Beberapa ubin dari lokasi mereka, santriwan dan santriwati sibuk menyalin huruf hijaiyah atau (khusus yang sudah Alquran) dua-tiga ayat dari kitab suci.

"Nggak, hanya saja hari ini Daichi tumben-tumbenan terlambat. Kuroo, Oikawa, dan Terushima juga," raut cemas semakin tebal menghiasi wajah Takeda. "Kalau Bokuto, sih, saya sudah maklum, biarpun belakangan ini sudah tidak pernah terlambat lagi karena selalu berangkat bareng Daichi."

Kiyoko manggut-manggut tanda mengerti akar permasalahannya. "Mungkin karena jalan utama kemari sedang ditutup untuk acara pernikahan. Saya tahu karena rumah saya juga di daerah situ."

"Terus kamu ke sini lewat mana?" tanya Takeda.

Wajah Kiyoko masih kalem, meskipun ada kedutan tak kasat mata di bibirnya. "Satu-satunya jalan kemari adalah melewati jalan itu..."

.

.

"Hiii... suara apaan, tuh..."

"Mamiii... gelap bangeeet..."

"Bokuto, jangan injek kakiku, dong!"

"TADI ADA YANG LEWAT YA ALLAH!"

"Itu cuma kalong, Teru."

"Ka-kayaknya aku denger sesuatu, deh..."

Duuuutt...

"ASEM! OIKAWA, KAMU KENTUT, YA?!"

Yang misuh-misuh terakhir itu Kuroo, selaku korban parfum alami yang aromanya menyaingi asap kemenyan dukun santet. Korban lainnya pun serempak melindungi paru-paru mereka, sementara si pelaku utama melet-melet inosen sambil kedip cantik. Dalam hati Kuroo telah menyusun rencana untuk menjeburkan Oikawa ke got terdekat.

"Sori dori mori mai pren, tadi sempet ngemil telor asin di rumah," inilah sebab utama kentut Oikawa menjadi _dangerous_. Tapi ada untungnya juga, bisa menutupi semerbak bunga kamboja makam yang dari tadi bikin mereka horor.

Cling! Mendadak secercah cahaya menyilaukan menyoroti kelima bocah itu. Entah dari mana asalnya, alam kasar atau alam halus. Formasi merapat seketika menjadi lebih rapat lagi karena tiga dari mereka saling berpelukan saking paniknya―Kuroo dan Daichi juga panik; panik karena takut kehabisan nafas akibat pelukan erat tiga teman mereka yang level keberaniannya setingkat Scooby Doo.

"MAMAAAAAA! AKU GAK MAU DIGONDOL SETAAAAANN!" air mata Bokuto bocor.

"AKU MASIH MAU NGECENGIN MBAK MISAKI, YA ALLAH!" Terushima meraung-raung.

"AKU TERLALU IMUT BUAT DIRASUKIN DEMIT!" yang ini jelas Oikawa.

Bletak! Bletak! Bletak!

Daichi menjitak satu kepala, Kuroo dua kepala. " _Itu bukan setan, bego!_ " sembur mereka (tumben-tumbenan) kompak.

Bak televisi yang dimatikan oleh _remote_ , trio histeris itu sunyi dalam sekejap. Kepala mereka berputar perlahan ke sumber cahaya setelah ber-"Eh?" berjamaah. Tampaklah di kornea mata mereka, sosok bertubuh sedang yang mengenakan baju koko putih tulang, sarung kotak-kotak, peci kain putih, dan selop anti licin. Jangan lupa dengan kacamata yang setia bertengger di batang hidungnya. Yang pasti, sosok yang berdiri di depan mereka itu tiga dimensi, padat, dan bernyawa.

"Oh, Ustad Takeda, toh..." mulut Oikawa membentuk segitiga sama kaki.

"Maaf, Pak Ustad, kami kira Pak Ustad itu hantu," Terushima terkekeh.

Takeda tersenyum, _Anak-anak ini telah berjihad sedemikian teguhnya, bahkan rela gelap-gelapan demi menuntut ilmu_. "Yang penting kalian nggak kenapa-napa. Ayo, kalian sudah telat lima belas menit lebih, nih!" ia memberi gestur mengajak, dan dengan patuh kelima bocah itu mengintilinya.

"Pak Ustad nggak takut, malem-malem begini lewat kuburan?" tanya Terushima selagi mereka menyusuri jalan horor yang tak lagi horor itu.

Pertanyaan polos itu ditanggapi oleh senyuman yang belum luntur sedari tadi. "Kalau seseorang beriman kepada Allah dan yakin bahwa Allah melindunginya, maka setan dan jin jahatlah yang takut kepada orang itu. Jadi kalian tidak usah takut―"

" _Pak Ustaaaaad!_ "

"―SETAAAAAAANN!"

"DEMIIIIIITT!"

"HANTUUUUUUU!"

"MALIIIIIIING!"

Kali ini penyebabnya adalah suara memanggil nan misterius dari belakang mereka. Yang histeris jadi empat orang karena Takeda ikut-ikutan, paling pertama pula. Bulir keringat imajiner segede biji salak mengalir dari kepala Kuroo dan Daichi, _Tadi katanya gak usah takut_...

"ANJRIT! JANGAN ASAL MANGAP, BOCAH! GUE BUKAN SETAN, DEMIT, HANTU, ATO MALING!"

Oh, bukan, toh...

Seluruh kepala berputar ke arah sumber umpatan. Kali ini yang menampakkan diri adalah sosok abang-abang buceri (bule ngecet sendiri) dengan _headband_ yang menahan surai pirang palsunya, anting dobel di kuping kiri, dan rokok menyala yang terjepit di mulut. Outfitnya hanya kaus oranye buluk, celana pendek motif tentara, dan sandal jepit hasil _hunting_ di pasar. Sosok itu membawa senter menyala di tangan kanan dan seplastik bakso di tangan kiri.

"Eh, Bang Ukai..." giliran bibir Bokuto yang jadi segitiga sama kaki.

Ukai Keishin geleng-geleng kepala sembari berpikir, _Apa mukaku seserem itu, ya?_ "Lain kali jangan asal tuduh, dong. Kalo Abang dikiran maling beneran, kan, bisa gawat." Iya, yang tadi teriak maling itu Bokuto.

"Maaf, ya, tadi saya kaget, jadinya teriak yang enggak-enggak," Takeda yang duluan minta maaf. Benar-benar mencerminkan seorang ustad teladan idaman ibu-ibu sekampung.

"Nggak papa, saya juga salah karena tadi mendadak panggil-panggil begitu," jiwa _gentleman_ Ukai juga ditunjukkan.

"Bang Ukai kenapa tadi manggil-manggil Pak Ustad? Dapet orderan lagi, ya?" terka Daichi. Warung Bakso Sakanoshita yang dikelola Ukai memang menerima orderan via telepon, SMS, bahkan WA dan Line. Ajib.

"Iya, nih. Dapet orderan lewat SMS tadi," Ukai tersenyum; gini-gini dia baik, kok, sama anak kecil, terutama Daichi de ka ka. "Kalian tau, nggak, Jalan Yurei Kamboja Kecil? Nggak disebutin nomer rumahnya tadi, jadi Abang rada bingung."

Sementara yang lain menggeleng, wajah Kuroo dan Takeda justru sepucat kapur barus. "Bang..." suara Kuroo terkesan horor, "... itu alamat kompleks pemakaman ini. Dan di jalan ini nggak ada rumah sama sekali."

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHH?!"

 **The End**


End file.
